


Fotogrammi di una dipendenza

by emme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Drug Addiction, M/M, Male Slash, POV Sherlock Holmes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di Sherlock Holmes è tutta una questione di dipendenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotogrammi di una dipendenza

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: emme  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
> Titolo: Fotogrammi di una dipendenza  
> Personaggi: Sherlock, Mycroft, John, OC.  
> Riassunto: La vita di Sherlock Holmes è tutta una questione di dipendenze.  
> Rating: R  
> Word: 4008 (fdp); 4145 (W)  
> Generi: Introspettivo, drammatico.  
> Avvisi: Uhm... uso di droghe?   
> Note: Scritta per il terzo turno della Sherlothon @ Sherlockfest_it, a cui partecipo nel mitico, meraviglioso, splendido, insuperabile team Canon:  
>  *agita ponpon*  
> Il prompt che ho scelto questa volta è... be’… TUTTI. XD Vi sfido a trovare i riferimenti all’interno della fic, anche se non penso sia troppo difficile.  
> Beta: Geilie, alla velocità della luce e terribilmente disponibile a sorbirsi le mie eterne paranoie.

Fotogrammi di una dipendenza

 

Forse ha ragione, Watson.   
Immagino che fisicamente la sua influenza sia negativa.   
La trovo però così incredibilmente stimolante  
e così chiarificante per il cervello,   
che il suo effetto secondario ha davvero poca importanza.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, ne “Il segno dei quattro”**

 

Sherlock Holmes non pensa al passato. Mai.  
Lo ritiene un inutile spreco di tempo, di energie mentali che possono benissimo essere impiegate in qualcosa di più costruttivo e soddisfacente.  
È una sua regola e una sua prerogativa, ma prima che John Watson entrasse a far parte della sua vita non pensare al passato poteva essere difficile.   
Sherlock lo sentiva dietro di sé, proprio alle sue spalle, il fiato dall’odore rancido e penetrante di qualcosa andato a male sotto il sole sul collo. Il passato lo marcava stretto, non gli dava tregua. Di notte, quando dormiva – non spesso, ma a volte era necessario; di giorno, quando la calma piatta delle esistenze altrui sembrava avvolgere anche la sua, come una coperta calda e soffocante. Qualcosa, uno strano impulso autodistruttivo – sempre quella la motivazione, no? – riportava alla sua mente un flash dei tempi andati, qualcosa che doveva essere morto e sepolto e che con fatica Sherlock ricacciava in profondità, insieme ai mostri dell’infanzia.  
Quei tre mesi di limbo, tra la sua vita precedente e la vita a Baker Street, Sherlock li avrebbe sempre ricordati come i tre mesi in cui pensare al passato era diventata una droga.  
La sua nuova droga.  
Dopotutto, tossicomane lo si è tutta la vita. Soprattutto quando il proprio nome è Sherlock Holmes.

 

L’immagine che più spesso lo ossessiona, è quella di suo fratello appoggiato al muro vicino alla finestra della sua stanza.  
Ha una memoria formidabile per i particolari, quindi sa che indossa un completo scuro – nessuna marca; fatto fare su misura –, una camicia color crema, una cravatta in tinta con l’abito e giocherella con il manico dell’ombrello che porta sempre con sé. È un ombrello in tinta unita, regalo della mamma, qualche mese prima.  
È palese che sia uscito prima dall’ufficio. Sherlock immagina tutti i suoi sottoposti vagare disperati alla ricerca di una nuova guida, li vede come piccole formiche che hanno perso la loro regina. Ridacchia a quel pensiero.  
L’immagine di Mycroft è sfocata, indistinta, eppure risalta stranamente nell’ambiente come se fosse inondata di luce. Anche ridere fa male.  
« Non vedo che cosa ci sia di tanto divertente » commenta Mycroft, sollevando gli occhi dal suo ombrello e portandoli su di lui.  
Sherlock non vi legge niente. Niente disapprovazione, niente preoccupazione, niente rabbia. Niente.  
« La mamma mi ha detto che hai smesso di andare a scuola » prosegue, senza evidentemente aspettarsi una risposta. Sherlock non gliene avrebbe comunque data alcuna: il senso dell’umorismo che entrambi possiedono non è compatibile.  
« Noioso » risponde, e fa male respirare, fa male aprire la bocca e formulare parole. Fa male tutto.  
Una reazione interessante: il dolore è comunque sopportabile e in un certo senso quasi piacevole. È qualcosa che ha scelto lui, un suo esperimento, una prova, e ogni reazione è come un nuovo picco di euforia in un grafico altrimenti piatto.  
« Mancano tre mesi al diploma. Credi di riuscire a dare a nostra madre una soddisfazione, almeno una volta nella tua vita? »  
Si solleva a sedere sul letto e nota allora quanto la propria pelle sia pallida, quasi si confonde con le coperte.   
« Credevo che per fare questo, tu fossi più che sufficiente. »  
Voce roca, secchezza della gola, desiderio di bere. Annotare più tardi.  
« Il tuo spacciatore è stato preso, comunque. »  
Si stringe nelle spalle: Mycroft è sempre stato bravo a comunicargli notizie per le quali non nutre il benché minimo interesse.  
Segue un intero minuto di silenzio, durante il quale Sherlock segue accuratamente ogni spostamento del fratello nella stanza. La luce entra a fiotti dalla finestra, adesso. Strano che prima non l’avesse notata. Che sia un altro effetto collaterale? Compiere ulteriori ricerche.  
« Cerca di diplomarti, almeno » dice Mycroft allora, appoggiato al suo ombrello. Niente di lui tocca qualcosa nella stanza, tranne i suoi piedi il pavimento, naturalmente. « Siamo preoccupati per te. »  
« Credi davvero che, con le mie competenze, sarei tanto idiota da iniettarmi una dose fatale? »  
« No » rispose Mycroft con voce pacata. « Credo che con le tue competenze saresti così idiota da passare tutta la vita a barcamenarti tra una dose e l’altra. »  
« È solo un esperimento. »  
« Un esperimento che presuppone infiniti risultati e infiniti tentativi. »  
« Non ho alcuna intenzione di rimanere a parlare ancora con te. »  
« Allora perché non ti alzi e te ne vai? »  
Ed è esattamente questo che Sherlock fa: piega le ginocchia al petto e scalcia via con foga le coperte, poi si solleva dai cuscini e posa i piedi a terra.  
Prima di sollevarsi obbliga il capogiro ad andarsene e ci riesce.  
Si incammina a passi lenti e misurati verso la porta della sua stanza, diretto in bagno. Quando si volta per chiuderla in faccia a Mycroft è quasi certo che lui l’abbia seguito, magari per impedirgli di alzarsi. Ma Mycroft è di nuovo vicino alla finestra e guarda all’esterno, una mano in tasca, l’altra che giocherella con il manico dell’ombrello.  
Sherlock chiude la porta.  
All’improvviso sente un estremo bisogno di vomitare.

***

Sherlock si è trovato a lavorare più volte con Lestrade, in quel periodo molto particolare della sua vita in cui, quando non c’era niente fuori che potesse eccitare le sue cellule cerebrali anche in minima parte, non aveva a disposizione nemmeno dentro qualcosa che potesse svolgere questa indispensabile funzione.  
Per interrompere la monotona routine dell’esistenza – per interrompere i pensieri che si volgevano al passato, ancora così vicino, così vicino... – Sherlock ha trovato la soluzione di scavalcare le mura di quel ridicolo centro di recupero, in cui sua madre e Mycroft lo hanno inutilmente costretto a recarsi, e fare una visita all’ispettore Lestrade.  
Ci sono sempre dei casi interessanti, gioielli da trovare, assassini da acciuffare, rapimenti da sventare; e quasi sempre trova il modo di dimenticare quel prurito indefinibile che sente nell’incavo dei gomiti, quell’ansia febbrile di percepire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Quasi sempre riesce ad addormentare il suo demone.  
E quando non può... ebbene, anche Sherlock Holmes sa quando è giunto il momento di arrendersi e di abbandonarsi ai ricordi.

 

Fase uno: la più critica. Massima attenzione con il dosaggio.  
Fase due: semplice. Controllare la pulizia della siringa.  
Fase tre: abitudine. Iniettare.  
Fase quattro: attesa.  
Fase cinque: sempre. Costrizione dei vasi sanguigni, dilatazione delle pupille, aumento temperatura corporea, frequenza cardiaca, pressione arteriosa.  
Fase sei (strettamente connessa alla precedente): euforia, iperstimolazione, diminuzione del senso di fatica, fame, noia.  
La dopamina danza nel suo cervello. Quasi la vede, piccoli filamenti, molecole, micro-cellule che si infiltrano nella sua materia grigia, come infinite mani che massaggiano un muscolo atrofizzato riportandolo alla vita.  
Può fare tutto, pensare tutto, avere tutto.  
Dura solo cinque minuti, massimo sette – ha cronometrato – ma in quel lasso di tempo che lo lascerà spossato, sfinito, incapace di aprire gli occhi, oh, in quel lasso di tempo il mondo cessa di essere quel globo di sciocchezze, di piccoli insignificanti casi umani e diventa un parco delle meraviglie fatto su misura per lui.  
Lotta da tutta la vita contro la noia, contro la nullafacenza, lotta a mani nude con ferocia, ma la monotonia non si arrende mai, non lo lascia libero e stringe le sue lunghe dita scheletriche attorno alla sua gola.  
Però, quando l’ago fora la sua pelle, Sherlock sa di essere di un passo più vicino alla vittoria, come se quella lotta si spostasse per un attimo sul ciglio di una cascata, la schiuma bianca che si innalza attorno a loro, il vapore che li circonda.  
Sherlock sa che cadranno entrambi, sa che dovrà morire perché anche la noia soccomba.  
Ma è un piccolo, piccolo prezzo.  
E ogni dose lo porta più vicino a quella caduta liberatoria.

***

Di John ha notato subito tutte le cose importanti che lo hanno portato a fidarsi quasi istantaneamente di lui. Non c’entra il fatto che abbia sparato ad un uomo per salvargli la vita dopo solo tre giorni che si frequentavano, o che sopporti il suono del violino alle tre di notte, o che sia sopravvissuto per quattro mesi interi accanto a lui senza impazzire, come succede – stranamente – alla maggior parte della gente. C’entra invece il fatto che John Watson sia un uomo metodico, fedele, devoto, pronto all’azione, semplice.  
Ma Sherlock ha poi notato un’altra sua caratteristica: dopo un po’ di tempo che trascorre con una persona è portato in automatico a parlare di sé, della sua vita, del suo passato.  
È una cosa che non concepisce: se volesse conoscere qualcosa del passato di John dovrebbe solo guardarlo attentamente, o al limite fare una breve ricerca. Ma John invece ne parla.  
Gli racconta di viaggi, compagnie, amici, genitori, fidanzate, anni scolastici. Non parla però dell’esercito, e Sherlock non chiede; prima di tutto perché non è interessato – che sa sparare bene lo ha già appurato e che ha sangue freddo pure – e secondariamente perché non ne vede il motivo.  
Ma tutto il parlare di John, che è diventato il sottofondo delle loro cene a meno che lui non gli intimi il silenzio, porta la sua mente a elucubrare su fatti che dovrebbero essere morti e sepolti. Fatti privi di significato, sui quali non c’è nessuna necessità di soffermarsi.

 

Succede una notte di inizio primavera. Tre giorni prima Sherlock ha dato il suo ultimo esame all’università, due giorni dopo si ritirerà senza conseguire la laurea, un mese e diciassette giorni dopo Mycroft lo preleverà da casa per portarlo in un centro di recupero – il primo di molti.  
Ma quella notte di primavera le stelle brillano e il cielo è sereno e Sherlock è perfettamente in grado di apprezzare la bellezza di un cielo stellato, checché ne dica Trevor.  
E la può apprezzare particolarmente bene in quel momento, disteso in mezzo alla strada – la linea bianca della mezzeria che lo taglia in due come un coltella fa con una mela – le braccia spalancate e gli occhi rivolti al cielo.  
Ha trovato strani schemi tra le stelle, sequenze numeriche e geometriche che nessuno ha mai notato prima, e questo è davvero bello.  
La droga che scorre nelle sue vene gli racconta favole mai conosciute, storie di avventure ancora da vivere, misteri da risolvere, idee da formulare. E Sherlock è del tutto padrone di sé: ha scelto una strada chiusa al traffico, l’ora notturna delle più buie.  
Qualcuno lo prende per un braccio e lo trascina via di peso. Il cemento sotto la pelle è duro e ruvido e la mattina dopo troverà graffi e lividi, ma al momento non sente niente.  
Ha sempre trovato interessante l’improvvisa immunizzazione dal dolore che è in grado di dare la cocaina. Meglio cocaina rispetto a morfina, comunque: per un uomo con grande personalità è più facile resistere al suo richiamo.  
« Sei un pezzo di deficiente! » gli grida Trevor in faccia, poi gli tira uno schiaffo.  
A Sherlock sembra arrivare a rallentatore, come in un sogno. È quasi divertente.  
Una macchina li sorpassa strombazzando e Sherlock ne segue il percorso dei fari luminosi, fino a che svolta in uno stridere di freni.  
Con un quieto sorriso si volta verso Trevor e lo guarda per qualche secondo: « Questa zona è chiusa al traffico: la macchina doveva essere guidata da un ubriaco. »  
« Cristo, Holmes! Ma sei completamente fuori di cervello?! Che diavolo ci facevi disteso là in mezzo?! »  
« Ti prego di non insinuare nulla riguardo alle mie capacità cerebrali: al momento sono incrementate del quarantatre percento. »  
Vede passare sul volto del ragazzo uno sguardo di sincera disapprovazione e pena. « Ti sei fatto di nuovo. »  
Sherlock si spolvera i vestiti con velocità: l’effetto sta passando e il fatto che Trevor sia lì a vedere che cosa succederà dopo lo rende estremamente irritabile.  
« Non mi piace usare questo gergo. »  
« È il gergo che usano gli spacciatori a cui ti rivolgi, Holmes. »  
C’è qualcosa di interessante nel fatto che tra di loro si chiamino sempre per cognome, seppure Trevor sia l’unica persona al campus con cui Sherlock si trovi ad avere un rapporto più stretto della normale convivenza: è come se ciò che li lega si avvicinasse all’amicizia, anche se, ovviamente, Sherlock non ha amici.  
« Per avere le cose migliori bisogna sempre sporcarsi le mani. »  
« Non venirmi a dire che quello schifo fa parte delle cose migliori della vita! Sai come la penso. »  
Lo ha tenuto stretto per le braccia fino ad allora, ma all’improvviso lo lascia e fa due passi indietro.  
« A volte mi sento un idiota nello stare ancora dietro a te. »  
« Certo che sei un idiota » risponde Sherlock, la droga ormai un lontano ricordo, la stanchezza che inizia a farsi sentire. « La maggior parte del mondo è composta da idioti. »  
« Dei quali tu non fai parte » la sua voce è ironica, fredda, lontana.  
« Chiaramente. »  
Lo vede passarsi una mano tra i capelli, gli occhi scuri che si spostano tra il suo volto e l’asfalto. È buio, ma Sherlock può benissimo notare la delusione che gli occhi di Trevor cercano di nascondere.  
« Fai un po’ come ti pare. Io me ne lavo le mani. »  
E se ne va, lasciandolo lì in piedi, da solo. Non se ne ha a male: in ogni caso ha già deciso di lasciare l’università, e lui e Trevor difficilmente si sarebbero rivisti.

***

Sherlock sta ascoltando il cuore di John. Batte lentamente, al ritmo del suo respiro, è calmo e incosciente. Il lenzuolo lo copre per metà e Sherlock ha l’orecchio appoggiato direttamente sul suo petto, un braccio gettato sul suo stomaco e l’altro che gli circonda la testa, come un’aureola.  
Normalmente John si sveglierebbe, ma hanno appena terminato di lavorare su un caso e non dorme da trentaquattro ore, inclusi i venticinque minuti impiegati in un rapporto sessuale con lui.  
Sherlock non ha quasi mai bisogno di dormire, meno che mai dopo un rapporto sessuale con John.  
Non che sia capitato molte volte – ha sempre ritenuto quel tipo di attività inutile e superflua – ma Sherlock è stato un tossicodipendente abbastanza a lungo da capire quando qualcosa nella sua vita si trasforma in un’assuefazione.  
E John è diventato un’assuefazione.  
Non lo aveva programmato – e questa è una cosa che non si può dire in molti casi, nella vita di Sherlock – ma adesso che è così non ha alcuna intenzione di smettere.  
Chissà se esiste un centro di disintossicazione da John Watson?  
Se non esiste dovrebbero inventarlo.  
Anni prima aveva classificato John come un essere umano comune, semplice. Ebbene, non molte volte nella sua esistenza Sherlock ha ammesso di essersi sbagliato, ma in questo caso non può che fare ammenda: di John niente è semplice adesso, se mai lo è stato, poi.  
C’è sempre qualcosa, qualche azione, qualche sentimento, qualche gesto, qualche occhiata, risata, atto, parola, sorriso, smorfia che Sherlock non è in grado di classificare, qualcosa di nuovo e tempestoso che riesce a sorprenderlo.  
Anche in quel momento, con il respiro di John nelle orecchie e il battito del suo cuore che pulsa direttamente nel suo sistema circolatorio, anche in quel momento Sherlock non può fare a meno di sentirsi a casa, di sentirsi bene, anche senza la droga che scorre nel suo organismo, anche senza un problema imminente da risolvere.  
Potrà rimanere lì ancora un po’ – forse un’ora – prima che la familiare inerzia torni a farla da padrone su di lui.  
Di sicuro, John Watson ha un effetto molto più duraturo di una normale dose di cocaina.

 

« Sto cercando un appartamento in centro » dice a sua madre, quando ancora tutti devono prendere in mano le proprie posate.  
Sarà divertente rovinare il pranzo alla mamma e a Mycroft, per una volta.  
Mycroft gli rivolge uno sguardo divertito: « Lo so bene, Sherlock. Credi che non segua tutti i tuoi spostamenti? »  
« Credevo fosse necessario avvertirvi, dato che vi lamentate sempre che non racconto niente in famiglia. »  
« L’hai detto solo per intavolare una discussione controversa, tesoro, e lo sappiamo tutti e tre » lo rimprovera la mamma con quel suo sorriso lieve e transitorio.  
Sherlock si allunga all’indietro, ignorando la minestra che si sta freddando nel proprio piatto. « Il fatto è che mi annoio così tanto che anche una conversazione con voi due potrebbe essere un buon diversivo. »  
La vede sospirare, come se fosse afflitta da un dolore non quantificabile.  
« E quando avresti intenzione di trasferirti? » domanda la donna, incrociando le dita sopra il tavolo e inchiodando i suoi occhi azzurri e limpidi in quelli di Sherlock.  
« Appena riesco a trovare un coinquilino. »  
« Ovvero mai » commenta Mycroft, bevendo un sorso di vino. Lui, a differenza dei suoi familiari, ha già finito il primo piatto.  
Sherlock fa una smorfia, ma cercare di cogliere in fallo suo fratello è sempre meglio che ciondolare da una stanza all’altra della casa in cui è cresciuto.   
Adesso può anche essere pulito dalla droga e dal forte desiderio di assumerla, ma di certo la sua mente non si è rassegnata all’inattività.  
« Credi che la mia compagnia sia impossibile da gestire? »  
Mycroft fa uno strano sorriso, quasi simile ad un ghigno, come se conoscesse tutta la verità su di lui solo perché è il fratello maggiore.  
« Ne sono quasi certo, fratellino. »  
« Allora posso essere sicuro di stupirvi quando vi dirò che ho già provveduto a spostare le mie cose al 221B di Baker Street. Perché ho appena trovato un coinquilino. »  
La mamma non fa una piega, ma Sherlock non ha mai voluto stupire lei. Impossibile anche provandoci con tutte le forze. Quello che vuole indispettire è Mycroft.  
Sa per certo che Mycroft non lo ha fatto pedinare nell’ultimo giorno e sa per certo che quella mattina al Barts non c’era nessuna delle sue spie a controllarlo.  
Sa per certo che il fratello non è ancora a conoscenza del soldato tornato dall’Afghanistan.  
Che poi John Watson si riveli una pessima scelta è abbastanza indifferente.  
Deve uscire da quella casa, deve andarsene in qualche modo e iniziare a vivere la propria vita. Gli sguardi pietosi di sua madre e quelli ironici di Mycroft iniziano a dargli il voltastomaco.

***

John sta seduto accanto al finestrino alternando sguardi annoiati dalla rivista di medicina che sta leggendo al paesaggio che cambia e si trasforma in aperta campagna.  
Sherlock, dalla parte opposta, ha la testa appoggiata alla porta scorrevole che separa il loro scompartimento vuoto dal corridoio del treno.  
John è palesemente convinto che Sherlock sia intento a rimuginare sul caso che li ha costretti, di domenica mattina, a prendere un treno per Birmingham senza nemmeno fare colazione.   
In realtà Sherlock ha risolto il problema dopo tre minuti che gli era stato sottoposto, ma per essere sicuro al cento per cento è necessario sistemare un paio di dettagli e può farlo solo nel luogo dell’avvenuto misfatto.  
John sbadiglia e poi si lecca le labbra. Sherlock lo osserva, immobile e pensieroso.  
Ad un certo punto, senza alcun motivo, si sistema meglio sui seggiolini vuoti, allunga le gambe e le posa sulle ginocchia di John.  
La reazione è curiosa: John non sembra sorpreso affatto. Si limita a posare la rivista direttamente sulla stoffa dei pantaloni di Sherlock e con la mano destra, adesso libera, gli accarezza il ginocchio, la coscia, poi di nuovo la gamba.  
È un gesto che compie in modo talmente naturale, senza quasi rendersene conto, che Sherlock fa un sorrisetto nascosto dalle sue mani, giunte davanti al volto, e chiude gli occhi.  
Mancano ancora dieci minuti prima che il treno arrivi a destinazione e Sherlock potrebbe iniziare una conversazione, spiegare a John come abbia già risolto il caso, solo per vedere lo stupore e l’ammirazione nei suoi occhi, ma stranamente, con le dita del compagno strette a rimarcare il proprio possesso su di lui, non ha nessuna voglia di aprire bocca.

 

Accade nel bel mezzo di un caso importante – merita un otto e mezzo nella scala di gradimento – ed è una di quelle rare occasioni in cui Sherlock non sa bene come reagire.  
È uscito a fare un sopralluogo ed ha un’idea ben precisa di come risolvere la situazione, per questo sale i gradini di casa a due a due, precipitandosi nella propria stanza senza nemmeno salutare John, che è rimasto ad aspettarlo tutta la mattina.  
Fruga nel cassetto dei calzini, incurante di alterarne l’ordine, e solleva il doppio fondo.  
Estrae il lucido astuccio di marocchino, ancora non toccato dalla polvere, protetto com’era dallo strato di legno che lo sovrastava.  
Non lo vede da qualche anno, ma stranamente non ne viene attratto come in passato.  
I gesti febbrili che fa nel tentare di aprirlo il più velocemente possibile non sono dovuti al richiamo della droga che ancora tiene lì dentro: il gioco non vale più la candela.  
« Sherlock! » esala John, fermo sulla porta.  
Sherlock si volta di scatto, la siringa in mano, la dose di droga ancora intatta posata sul mobile.  
Può vedere il panico nei suoi occhi, lo sguardo che si sposta dal volto di Sherlock alla siringa, l’interrogativo spaventoso che si disegna sul suo volto.  
Sherlock non gliene ha mai parlato, non davvero. Qualche accenno, brevi riferimenti. Sicuramente ciò che sa lo sa grazie a Mycroft, e in ogni caso è palese che non ne sappia molto.  
Un giorno gliene parlerà, ma adesso la risoluzione dell’enigma è la cosa più importante.  
« Non allarmarti John, in questo caso non credo proprio che la userò su di me. Sarà la chiave che ci aprirà la porta del mistero. »  
Non è convinto, lo guarda scettico, ha le dita strette attorno alla maniglia e il respiro corto: è spaventato, una delle rare volte in cui il suo dottore non è in grado di nascondere la propria paura.  
« Perché lo tieni in casa se non ne hai più bisogno? »  
Sherlock lo guarda e sa di dover rispondere sinceramente, niente giochi di parole, niente ironia, solo la verità: « Per lo stesso motivo per cui tua sorella tiene in casa una bottiglia di bourbon, nonostante non beva niente di più forte di un’aranciata da cinque mesi. »  
Le labbra di John si aprono lentamente in un sorriso, tutto il suo corpo sembra rilassarsi.  
« È solo che non me ne hai mai parlato... non so bene come reagire se- »  
« Te ne parlerò un’altra volta. Ora devo andare! »  
Schizza fuori dalla stanza, e la sua mente sta già lavorando per trovare la soluzione, dimentica della scena che è appena avvenuta.  
Sta per scendere le scale e andarsene quando si blocca all’improvviso.  
« John! Ti muovi!? »  
In un attimo l’amico è accanto a lui, pronto come sempre all’azione, a svolgere il suo compito senza fare domande. « Dove andiamo? »  
Be’, quasi sempre.  
Sherlock non risponde e lo trascina fuori di casa, prendendolo per una manica e gettandolo quasi di peso in un taxi. Una parte del suo cervello registra pigramente che John non ha ancora smesso di sorridere.

***

« Non puoi biasimare te stesso, Mycroft. Sai bene come è fatto: lo tenevi in braccio quando ancora non sapeva camminare. Anche suo padre era come lui, impossibile da frenare. Non puoi pensare di mettergli le briglie. »  
Mycroft accavallò le gambe, la voce di sua madre era sempre stata qualcosa di indefinibile, come un filo di fumo, un leggero e vago sentore di profumo.  
« Non voglio mettergli le briglie, mamma. Voglio solo che viva una vita più... »  
« Normale? Non credo proprio, caro. Sherlock non è fatto per la normalità. È sempre stato dipendente da qualcosa, la droga è stato l’ultimo traguardo – il peggiore, certo... » una pausa. Gli lanciò un breve sguardo, pensierosa, poi sorrise appena. « Ma sinceramente preferisco che rischi la sua vita correndo dietro ad assassini e rapitori piuttosto che con una siringa in mano. E che cosa mi dici di questo John Watson? »  
« Oh, impeccabile. Medico militare, congedato con onore, soffre di leggero stress-post traumatico, ma l’analisi che gli ho proposto è decisamente più accurata rispetto a quella della sua terapista. È un tipo ordinario, normale. »  
Il sorriso della donna si ampliò e le sue mani posarono la fotografia di Sherlock bambino che aveva osservato fino ad allora: era stata scattata quando aveva cinque anni, in giardino, circondato da piante e fiori, e già lì la sua espressione era quanto di più serio si potesse trovare.  
« Quanto può essere normale qualcuno che sceglie volontariamente di convivere con Sherlock? » ma non si trattava di una vera domanda: era più una costatazione.  
Mycroft fece un sorrisetto. « Che cosa hai in mente? »  
« Niente. Solo... molto spesso ho constatato che il problema può trasformarsi nella soluzione. »   
E Mycroft capì perfettamente dove sua madre voleva andare a parare.  
« È tutta una questione di dipendenze. »


End file.
